When Day Meets Night
by pinkribbons
Summary: When Yukino's reputation is threatened by the perfect Arima, she undergoes plans of revenge to get her reputation back. But what happens when all her plans of evil backfire? Arima Yukino
1. Her Circumstances

**When Day Meets Night**

**Synopsis: **When Yukino's perfect reputation is threatened by the supposed perfect Arima, she is forced to undertake revenge against the boy, trying to retrieve that wanted reputation back again. Yet, what happens when all plans of revenge backfire? Was love supposed to be part of the revenge? 

**Disclaimer:  **Masami Tsuda. Yes. She owns it T.T

----------------------------------------------

Perfection. That's all she strived for. To be perfect. To be the center of her parent's attention, the epitome of virtue. The top of her class. 

Deep mahogany eyes skimmed over her chosen book of study once more before sloppily plopping her head onto the soft pillow below. Her sisters' snores could lightly be heard around the room, reaching loud volumes every so often.

She sighed, a low, shaky sigh before drowning into her thoughts. 

She had to be better. Better than _him_. Her rival. Her source of ultimate hatred. She_ had_ to be better than him.

Who?

Arima.

Who exactly?

To be specific, Arima Souichirou. 

The male form of perfection. The boy with a beautiful everything. Beautiful dusky, soft black hair matting over his deep raven eyes. A slim, athlete body covered with pale, newborn skin. He had practically every girl swooning over him, squealing and giggling when he glanced their way. He was smart too, answering every question the teachers threw his way with ease. He had a gentle, tender voice making girls melt before him when he would always politely help them with their academic oriented problems. He was at the top of the class.

But wait, wasn't she? Wasn't she at the top of her class, the epitome of virtue and perfection? 

A quiet, evil snicker could be heard in the silent room. 

Yes, it's true. Miyazawa Yukino was no longer perfect. 

"Yes, tomorrow Arima, tomorrow will be the worst day of your life." She giggled menacingly, her voice only a whisper. She snuggled into the pillow, a blanket of ebony hair hanging over it. Sighing, a small, happy sigh she surrendered herself to sleep. 

On she dreamed dreams of acceptance and perfection, being handed the award for the top of her class. Suffice to say, to her, her dreams were pretty good that night. 

Morning arrived, the blessed warmth resonating from the sun into the transparent windows of the room that was inhabited by the three girls. A dusty light peeked into the cracks of the window blinds, illuminating Yukino's peacefully sleeping face. 

A messy haired Yukino drowsily crouched up, rubbing an eye, and yawned loudly in the process. 

"GOOD MORNING DEAR SISTER!!!!!!!" Her two so-called sisters (though she thought they were possessed by monsters) sang loudly, jumping all over her ecstatically. 

"Nothing is going to ruin my day, so GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!" She bellowed, shoving them off her sending them tumbling across the wooden floor. She stumbled a couple steps, before she fully stood and trotted happily towards the bathroom. 

Today would be perfect. Perfect.

"Wonder why she's so happy?" Tsukino pondered deeply. 

"Probably some boooooooy," Kano teased, emphasizing the last word with a little venom, hoping their dear sister would hear them. 

"Hahaha, a boy liking her? Where have you been?" Tsukino laughed boisterously, soon being joined by her sister. 

"NOTHING WILL RUIN MY DAY!!!" A voice screamed annoyed, an auburn haired blur popping out of the door. The door closed with a loud slam, as the shower running could soon be heard. 

Stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, she changed into her uniform. It was basic. A crisp, navy blue blazer over a white blouse tucked into her light blue plaid pleated school skirt. Fluttering ridiculously, she exited the bathroom and into the kitchen, her sisters watching her as if she was some crazed murderer in the process. 

Gulping down her breakfast, she ran to school, a huge smile plastered on her face. Her family never really did find out why that girl was so blasted happy. She speedily trotted out the door before her parents could even tell her "good morning." Boy, she must be happy to learn or something. Weird child. 

The ebony haired girl still had the same smile etched on her features. 

Nothing could ruin this day. Oh, he would pay. He would pay _dearly_.

Prancing happily through the school gates, she made it to her classroom. Of course, she had no friends. She was too good for them. At least she thought so. She felt higher them all, scaling higher and higher to the living form of perfection. She _was_ too good for them. Too smart. Too beautiful.

What about too nice? Hahaha, Yukino and the word "nice" being paired in the same sentence wasn't possible, but she wouldn't let her fellow classmates know that. Her classmates would never know her true self. The self that was insecure, imperfect, somewhat annoying, rude, falsely conceited, loud, nosy, and the list could still go on with an innumerable amount of other bad qualities. No, she would still play the never ending masquerade of her "nice girl" performance. 

Making her way to her desk, she was too happy with herself and her plans of ultimate torture to notice the person coming towards her, most likely looking away as well. A hard, solid force hit her body and she landed sprawled, happily still, on the floor. Brushing herself off quickly, standing to her full, but still short height, she glared at the doer of the crime. 

Deep raven eyes met bright mahogany. 

Arima. 

------------

You guys know the drill, hopefully ^.~ READ AND REVIEW! 3 Yes, and it's short, but instead of making this one LONG one-shot, I decided to separate into small parts ^_^

**Cruel Intentions: **Okay okay, so yes, Yukino in the first part of this is made out to be some wicked witch of the West. But! I tried to make it like the anime, as you can tell, so it will kinda' follow that main story line, but some differences along the way, so I don't actually take the whole story and what not ^_^ Yukino isn't evil, just insecure with herself. That's how I viewed her in the anime. A girl who wanted attention and to be praised. She was addicted to it basically. I think with that being taken away from her, she, to herself didn't have anything left. Don't worry, she'll show her true colors near the ending ^_^ As you all know XD Yukino isn't exactly the nicest person, in my view, but she certainly does have her great qualities. So I don't want you all to think that I am trying to make Yukino some evil, wicked person out to ruin people's lives ^_^ Cause she doesn't want to do that, just to those who…get in her way XD


	2. It Begins

**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah, you all know what goes here T.T

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two:** It Begins

"I-I'm sorry Miyazawa…" Arima stuttered lowly, his eyes quickly losing contact with hers. 

What? Why was he stuttering? The thought soon vanished from her mind, when a large, quirky smile spread across face remembering all that she had in plan for the innocent boy standing before her. 

"Is something wrong Miyazawa?" Arima asked, looking at her quite strangely. What? Ohhh! She was cackling, cackling like a witch ready to poison the beautiful princess! The evil glint in her eyes was very apparent and quite frightening too. 

Glancing around her, the class had turned silent, staring intently at her crazed acts of laughing. Holding her glare (and suppressing her cackles), she stared back at Arima as if she was trying to shoot a bullet through him from her eyes. 

Ohhhh, he _would_pay. Yes, that he would.  

And so, Miyazawa Yukino's delightful, yet all while evil plans of torture among the innocent boy started. 

"No, I'm alright Arima" She smiled, a supposedly pure, sappy smile letting others witness that she was probably the nicest person in the universe. 

"That's good" A look of sheet relief flitted across his face, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. 

What? He was relieved? Relieved for what? That she was alright? Why was he blushing?

An unknown smirk made its way across her face. 

Perfect! So, the male image of perfection had a crush on her? Ohhhh! How perfect everything seemed to fall into place for the mahogany eyed girl. Her somewhat innocent torture would now be double the fun. 

Settling in her seat, class began.

She, of course, a studious and alert student, scribbled notes of every possible important thing that the teacher had to say. Switching her gaze quickly to the dusky haired boy, she noticed he was just as "indulged" in the lesson as she was. But! Not for long…

"Who'd like to answer this question" Yukino heard the teacher drone in a slow, bored slur. Yukino, of course, raised her hand high, it stretching to its full height while Arima raised a meek hand, quietly trying not to arouse any attention. 

"Yukino?" 

Upon hearing her name, she was ready to give the teacher the proper answer but then she saw Arima's hand, quietly raised, and smirked evilly deciding to inject some "sweetness" into the already torturous situation.

"Oh! Well, it seems that Arima knows the answer too, so I'll let him go" Yukino smiled politely, using a gentle, candy-laced voice. Arima stared at her, a deer in the headlights, his cheeks turning slightly warm. 

Yukino chuckled wickedly to herself noticing the warmth spreading across Arima's cheeks.

Oh, this would _surely_ be a lot of fun. 

Yukino, to her own disgrace, soon heard chuckles and snickers around her. 

"Sooo, Yukino didn't know the answer, and she decided to act smart by handing the question over to Arima instead?" She heard some girls giggle with venom under their breaths. 

"Yeah, she acts so smart but she really isn't…" The giggles heightened, the evil passing of words against Yukino still flying quietly about the room. Humph. They think she couldn't hear them? She wasn't deaf! 

Yukino glared. Glared hard. 

It was his fault. It was _all_ his fault. It was _all_ and _always_ his fault. 

Moving her hard glare toward Arima, she decided to make the game (still only known by her) more intense. Noticing her hard gaze, he cocked his head lightly towards her direction and smiled softly, his eyes drowning into hers. She grunted to herself, gruffly turning back to the lesson.

Arima Souichirou was going to pay. 

The bell rang, students rustling out of their seats to reach the blessed sunshine that was just outside. Chatter aroused among her classmates, of course her, not being included. Though, she didn't mind, she would just quietly sit down and enjoy a good read with herself and a book. Usually it was a book of some sort of study pretending that she was always studious and loved school. It was like that. Every day. Though…

What could she do to the poor, unexpected Arima next? 

A small, low cackle rumbled inside of her throat. 

Ohhh, something he **definitely **wasn't expecting! 

-----------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW 3


	3. Cherry Blossoms

Chapter Three- - 

**            Cherry Blossoms**

****

=)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spotting the boy that all the girls swooned over, she smiled wickedly. Raising a single hand treacherously high in the air, she planted her feet at the ready. ****

            "Arimaaaa!" The amber haired beauty called with a girlish tone, her voice echoing through the sky. The boy, to say the least, was shocked. His eyes widened in surprise, his hair practically standing on end, his body tensing to that of a tree. Stoically, he turned, walking stiffly towards her, as her smile widened. 

            Reaching her beaming eyes and smile, his voice seemed to be locked in his throat. In a strained voice, he answered her call.

            "Y-yes, what do you need Yukino?" His voice almost squeaked, sounding like a mouse being caught by a cat. Somehow, when he looked deep into her beaming mahogany orbs, he saw the real her. There was a sadness that gleamed behind those eyes. Maybe that was what drawn her to him. The way she always hid behind the mask in fear, her jovial spirit always apparent. She was just like…him. 

            "Well, I was wondering…" The lithe girl began, tracing small circles on the grass with her right foot. Just then, when she had glimpsed at his eyes with her own, she felt her breath lock in her throat. Being blinded by the jealous rage towards the innocent boy, she never had the chance to notice how good he looked. His onyx hair, a few strays wisping in the gentle breeze. His deep, sooty eyes staring at her in confusion, it was….sexy. Blushing slightly, she felt her face become extremely warm. She began to shake her head violently, almost looking as if she was suffering from hallucinations or something of the sort. Catching some glimpses of classmates passing by she clutched her hands into fists, feeling _very_ embarrassed. 

            "Yes?" He continued, confused by her whole scene. 

            "Ha, nevermind, I remembered that I was going to ask someone else," She blurted suddenly with an extremely apparent smirk. Still feeling very puzzled, he gave her one last glance, and then turned to rejoin his friends. When he stepped a foot forward towards his friends' direction, Yukino saw her chance. Planting her foot discreetly in front of his, she tripped him so his body fell flat and forward onto the unforgiving earth. A fairly loud 'thump' could be heard, as the people began to turn their attention to the two. Yukino laughed inwardly watching him spit out a mouthful of grass disgustingly. Muttering incoherently under her breath, in more of an evilly happy defeat than an actual insult, she grumbled: "That stupid Arima, thinking he could win my love" –she cackled again- "how stupid he is…I'll never _ever_ fall in love with you…" Of course, her voice was low, dark, unknown; at least she thought it was. 

            "Oh!? Are you alright Arima? You should really watch yourself," She chided, laying a thick amount of syrup into her voice, watching him begin to return to his feet. 

            But from the way he was acting, it wasn't unheard by the one boy she desperately didn't want to hear it. 

            Placing his hands firmly onto the ground, he stumbled upwards, standing with an almost dazed confusion etched across his features. His eyes gleamed with sadness, his hands clutched together violently at his sides. She watched him in an almost blind puzzlement. Why was he acting this way? It was all good and fun, correct? Revenge _is_ sweet. Suddenly, she felt her world stop. His eyes were fixed on hers in a near deadening glare. It was scary. The way his mouth formed into a vicious scowl, his hands shaking uncontrollably, his eyes never once leaving hers. She felt herself flinch, taking a small step back, a barely audible gasp escaping her throat. He had heard her. 

            He suddenly turned, violently, stepping hard on the ground while making his way back to the school building. Not a word sounded. Not the wind, not the trees. Nothing. Everyone gawked at the auburn haired criminal in front of them. She felt herself blush in embarrassment, whispers among her classmates flying across the crowd. Never had she felt so ashamed. Oh that Arima! It _was_ his fault. He didn't have to say anything, he could have just laughed! A scowl appeared on her face. Too blinded by her anger, she did the unpredictable. Her eyes flared, her throat becoming unworldly dry, angry tears daring to fall. Stomping her feet on the ground, hands fisted into the sky, she bellowed in heartfelt rage:

**            "I'LL GET YOU ARIMA!"**

            Silence. A thick, thick silence.

Running off, clearly embarrassed, realizing what she had just violently screamed, she found the nearest hiding place. Currently, she hid behind the walls of the school, out of her classmates' eyeshot. Hopefully, she wouldn't be found. She crouched low on the ground, legs weakly brought up to her chin, watching her classmates begin to scatter about, whispering and giggling wretched words of hate about her.

            He heard her. He heard her. He heard her.

            Ohh, now the rumors would surely start! 

            Oh, he would pay now. 

            For _everything_. 

_            Now everyone definitely knows I am just a fake and a freak…_ She thought in an angered sadness. All that work to be the best. All those long hours and wasted summers of being enthralled into books of study. That's all she was good at. School. Work. Study. Those three words summed up her whole personality, at least in her classmates eyes. Now the chatter would start. The undying rumors would begin of the study geek turned crazy. Or maybe it was the study geek who was already crazy…

There was no use now, torturing the innocent boy. She'd already done enough damage. 

            _Wonder what he'll do…._

            Classes drawled on, at least to the lithe, ginger-haired girl anticipating the end of day so she could be free from everyone's stares. 

            Arima wasn't seen. Nowhere. At least not in her watchful eye's line of sight. 

            She should really be ashamed of herself. Acting like an immature little kid crying endlessly when their mother doesn't buy them candy. It was almost sad, really. Yukino's ongoing masquerade to hide herself was now out in the open. She had done it so expertly too, considering she'd been doing it before she could even walk. The constant mask, making herself to seem perfect, living a life of virtue. Her parents praised her, her teachers praised her, and her classmates were in awe by her abilities to the point that she was truly addicted. Addicted to praise. Addicted to those few moments where she was envied by her classmates, fawned by her teachers, her parents giving her loving words of flattery. It was an addiction. An addiction that seemed to eat her away every night and every day striving to be better, striving to be the living form of sheer perfection. It _was_ sad. 

            She slung her backpack sloppily about her shoulders and headed home. It was a long, slow walk. None like the others she had gone on, where'd she race home to tend to her hard work of laying lazily in front of the television, flipping through channels, somewhat content with her boredom. The pavement became interesting to the girl, watching it with a sudden blind fascination like she was in some sort of trance. Her steps were small and light, her skirt quietly swishing to the beat of her hips. A light, feathery texture of cherry blossoms began to fall from the trees as she walked. She smiled a tiny smile. Spring. Yes, it was really beautiful. Cherry blossoms gracefully painting the pavement as the wind silently rustled past. Too engrossed in her thoughts and in the beauty of Spring, she hadn't heard the gentle voice calling her from behind. 

            "Miyazawa?"

            She stiffened outwardly. Turning, eyes growing wide in frightened anticipation, deep raven eyes met dulled mahogany once again in a heartbreaking stare. 

            "Arima?" She whispered surprised, her words fluttering breathlessly into the wind. Just before he was about to comment, she turned stiffly away, allowing him a view of tears beginning to stain her right cheek. 

            Why was she crying? He should be the one who's supposed to be…

            Before he could even finish his thought, his eyes widened in surprise. Only footsteps and the light rustling of trees swaying could be heard. She had done the unthinkable.

            She ran away. Ran away fast. 

            And he did the first thing he could think of, if he was even thinking at all. 

            He ran after her. Ran after her fast. 

-------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW! =)


	4. Reality

            -------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Masami Tsuda. Yup. xD

                        Chapter Four (and the last one ^_^): 

**Reality**

---------------------------------------^_^

And so the chase began. Footsteps echoed across the sky, never ceasing. It seemed to go on, the endless race.

            Miyazawa wasn't aware of anything. Aware of the strange glances, the wind beating upon her face, the blur of colors before her eyes, the sound of footsteps trailing closely behind her. Her mouth frowned in sudden confusion. Wait a minute. Footsteps? Why was there the sound of footsteps behind her? And so loudly at that? Turning her head in curiosity, auburn tresses beginning to fly over her eyes, she glanced quickly at the person behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise, her breath locked in her throat, and her heart began to thump faster. Only one word managed to come out of the speechless girl's lips. 

            "**ARIMA !?!?" **

There he was, in all his glory. Clouded eyes pierced on hers in set determination, raven hair flying freely in the wind, his skin a light blush of pink, a small film of perspiration lining his skin. His pace quickened, trying to reach her, his breath coming out in short gasps. With that, she ran all the faster. Turning her head to only yell at him some more.

            "Why are you are running after me!?" She screamed, her words being carried to him through the wind, and of course, to all others around them. Soon, eyes began to lie upon them as they passed, some muttering something about teenagers and stupidity. But, that really wasn't the point. 

            "Because you are running!" He countered back just as loud. His pace quickened yet again, hoping he would catch her, but of course, that would never happen, at least not to the lithe girl sprinting in front of him. Who knows how far they ran. They ran through the bustling streets, cars honking at their disturbance, people screaming wretched, threatening words for them to get back onto the safe sidewalk, and obstacles began to become more frequent along the way. 

            "That's your reason!?" Yukino roared back with a vicious glare. The way he said that so simply! Ooooh, he would _pay_. But, not now, since well, he was on her tail, barely missing her more than a few times already. She stretched her legs farther, covering more ground as she ran. Glancing back, she noticed Arima did the same.

            When the hell would he give up!?

            Who knows how long they ran. It lasted forever, the frequent obstacles needing to be accomplished to get that extra burst to escape, the constant yells and screams thrown towards them, it was a race that seemed to never end. Time was not a concern to either of them. To them, time seemed to pass in a blur of colors and sounds. Emotions were all that mattered. Yukino's quick agitation that Arima wouldn't stop chasing her, her fear of having to look into those deep, sooty eyes that seemed to capture her every time, worry that things would never be the same. Her mind was a whir of horrid images pertaining to her reputable status and of, strangely enough, Arima himself. 

To Arima, he wasn't even thinking; running after her was just like it was some kind of quirky habit that he contained; it was as if he were accustomed to this sort of behavior. His mind, it was Yukino. The auburn haired, mahogany eyed girl who was annoying, self-centered, and very odd was all that occupied his mind. She was like a drug; he had to run after her, he had to catch her, there was no question. He wanted to know. Wanted to know what was behind those beaming amber orbs that seemed to portray a confident girl who had everything in life. He knew, partially at least, how it felt. Yes, that was true. They both played the same game. Everyday, he would put on his mask, never once revealing his true self. It was all fake. The laughter with his friends, the smile he always wore so kindly upon his features, the happiness that was gleaming in his eyes. It was fake. A lie. A never ending lie that seemed to flow endlessly out of his lips, whether it be in his homestead or at school. Truthfully, it was sad. Not being able to have a stable relationship with another. Not being able to talk freely with others. He never had anyone. Acquaintances, yes, but they were mere people that he conversed with at school about mundane things. Yet, never anyone…special. 

….And she was the same.

Somehow finding their way to a park inhabited by a few walking beings, Yukino finally stopped. The cherry blossoms endlessly fluttered to the ground, a sheet of pink and white covering the pavement below. The wind rustled quietly, the light sound of birds chirping passed, and not a word was passed between the two except for the sound of heavy pants. Arima was only a few steps behind her, glancing at her every now and then to check if she had sprinted off again. Wretched girl. 

She clenched her fists, before she turned stiffly towards him, giving him the ultimate glare that she was able to penetrate to anyone. 

"Miyazawa…" He reached a feeble hand towards her, but her glare, if at all possible, hardened even more. Tears of anger, remorse, guilt, and failure streamed down her cheeks endlessly, small whimpers escaping her throat. 

"Wh-Why?" Her voice cracked, her body trembled uncontrollably, hands beginning to weaken from their violent clench.

"I wanted…I wanted to know why you've been acting so….strange-" Her eyes flared at that, "-lately," He whispered lowly; silently hoping that maybe she wouldn't hear him.

Fat chance. 

"Strange?" Her voice cracked yet again, a low laugh seeming to escape from her lips. His eyes dimmed in slight confusion. Laughing? Her hands clenched together in a painful grasp yet again as she lowered her head, vivid auburn bangs covering her eyes, her tears mixing with the cherry blossoms on the ground. 

And that's when all Hell broke loose. Well, at least that's when Yukino did. 

"I'm…I'm not perfect! Okay!? I'm selfish, I only think of myself, I'm insecure, I'm lazy, I'm fake, I'm strange, I'm weird, I'm a liar, I try to fool everyone to think I am some perfect student with the perfect life at home, with the perfect house, with the perfect siblings, with the perfect parents, I want to be praised, I want to be perfect, but I'm not!" Her sobs heightened, the sound of tears filling the Spring air. She collapsed onto the ground harshly, but she didn't care, at least not now. A few silent moments passed, where a couple mutterings of "I have to be perfect" and "Why can't I be perfect" resonated from the weeping girl.

"And, that's okay," His gentle voice softly ringed in her ears. Slowly tilting her head upward she noticed that Arima had shuffled himself closer to her where she had a full view of his beautiful features. He was crouched in front of her, his eyes drowning themselves into hers. She blushed lightly in return. 

Well, that was quickly overcome though. 

Pounding one fist onto the unforgiving ground and looking straight into his eyes, she fiercely replied, "How? Perfection is what makes everyone happy."

He smiled as best he could at the situation laid in front of him. 

"Really? Then why aren't you?" 

She blanched and paled at a fast rate before his eyes. Her eyes widened in realization, her mouth forming a small, gaping 'o'-shape, a feeling of nausea beginning to wash over her, her stomach turning into knots. She never really did think about these things. 

Oooh, she just _hated_ it when he was right!

She turned her head swiftly to the side, shielding herself from his view. Yet, she felt something warm and comforting cup her cheek. It slide down to her mid-chin and stayed there, almost motioning for her to turn towards him.

He chuckled lightly, a small smile apparent on his features.

"But you know…-" He trailed off, sliding his index finger off her chin. She turned her head back slightly to glance at him more clearly. She noticed his eyes were closed in deep contentment and relief, "-I love that you aren't like that, that you aren't perfect, I love how you seem to amaze me with your crazy antics, with your jovial mask of mystery, I just…love you," He concluded with a soft smile, brushing his fingers over hers. She fought to twitch her hand away, but his hands were too soft to resist. 

Turning her head fully to his view now, she shifted towards him, locking her eyes with his in a surprising stare. There they were, crouched on the cold pavement, eyes locked with another, cherry blossoms surrounding them in peaceful harmony, sharing what looked like a very intimate moment.

But in reality, it was far from intimate. 

Yukino's mind whirred, her thoughts clashing into one another causing her almost to faint in shock. Luckily, she didn't.

He loved her!? She knew he had somewhat of a crush on her, but she thought that he had  probably hated her now after doing all those evil things to him. But, he loved her!?

She could hardly breathe straight! The thought of perfect, gentle Arima loving someone as crazy and strange as her was practically impossible to even consider! 

For Arima, he was hardly breathing, eyes watching her every movement for some sign of a conclusion. Had he angered even more? Would she reject him? He couldn't even begin to think what her answer may be. 

            Something new rose in Yukino's heart, something she never felt before. It was an ache to be with him, to make him smile, to hold his hand lovingly. Every smile he gave her, every loving look he passed her way, every time he spoke out of concern for her well-being, it was all…heart-warming to the girl. She never did….have someone special, and maybe, just maybe Arima could fill that spot.

            Maybe she _wouldn't_ make him pay.

            Smiling, a small giggle escaping her lips, she brought a hand to his cheek and cupped it, resting it there just like he had done with her. She let it glide down, only her index finger remaining on the middle of his chin. She brought her face closer to his, their noses almost touching. She whispered to him, her face becoming a little red, six simple words that made his heart soar:

            "…..I think I love you too."

            He smiled a beaming smile to her as she did the same. Her eyes glistened with happy tears while Arima pulled her into a tight hug, their warmth protecting them from the briskness of Spring. 

            "I'm happy now," She voiced softly, snuggling into his arms. He chuckled at what she was referring to and with that he only tightened his arms around her more. 

            "Yes, me too," He whispered into her ear and she smiled wider in response.

            The cherry blossoms fluttered freely around the two creating a serene image. The wind passed quietly, the birds chirped gleefully sending their wonderful song. The two stayed there, like time was nothing, embraced lovingly basking in the wonderfulness of each other. Both knew now that this was most likely the happiest day of both of their lives.

            Why?

            She tightened her arms around his waist, sighing in delight. 

            …..They weren't alone anymore.

---------------------------------

**END**

READ AND REVIEW 3


End file.
